Go, Plankton, Go!
Go, Plankton, Go! Plankton cross-dresses in order to star in the American version of Jolly Farm Revue. Season: 8 Episode: 13 Total Episode Count: 139 Prod. no.: 7ACX15 Featuring: Plankton/Karina Smirnoff, SpongeBob SquarePants, Sandy Cheeks, Pearl Krabs, Squidward Tentacles, Julie, Anthony Also Appearing: Patrick Star, Tom Smith, Fred, John Fishly, Dr. Forrest, Karl, Horace, Monroe Bobber, Barbara Winsky, Nort Goldman, Nancy Fishly, Jesus Christ, God, Jenkins, Carter Cheeks, Mayor Johnny East, Dotty Campbell, Ernie the Giant Sea Chicken, Karen, Comak and Hallgrade, Billy, Leiana Takanawa, Angela, Oopie, RJ, Justin, Randall, Mother Maggie, Dan, Mail clerk Sam. Large Bird and Moody Green Garbage Creature, Bernie & Gert, Ryan Seacrest, James Earl Jones, George Lucas Plot: Walking in drunk, Squidward notices that Plankton hes resumed watching ''Jolly Farm Revue, ''after previously swearing off the show in "Road to Sea Europe". Remembering a story he had seen in the local newspaper, Squidward tells Plankton about upcoming auditions for an American version of the show. Jumping at the opportunity, the two show up to the auditions, but quickly learn that there is only one female role remaining. Determined to win a spot on the show, Plankton decides to cross-dress as a woman, naming his new identity "Karina Smirnoff". Beginning his audition, he starts by telling a completely fabricated story. Convincing the producers that he is telling a true tale, he wins the role. The next morning, on the first day of filming, Plankton as Karina introduces himself to the rest of the cast, and quickly falls in love with a female co-star named Julie. Another co-star, Randall, objects to the new role that Karina was cast to play, and takes Julie away from him to prevent their friendship. As they continue shooting, however, the two develop a friendly relationship, eventually deciding to hold a sleepover, where they become even closer. The next day, Julie professes her love for Karina by wishing that she as actually a boy, causing Plankton, as Karina, to come on to her. Julie insists that she is not a lesbian, so Plankton decides to unveil his true identity to the entire cast during a live taping of the show, Shocked that Karina is actually a boy, Julie's mother refuses to let her speak to him, with Plankton left to regret his decision to come out as a cross-dresser, and decides to go get ice cream with Squidward, as he can no longer wear that dress. Meanwhile, SpongeBob begins to insult Sandy about her advancing age, including her minor strands of gray hair. This makes her extremely self-conscious, and soon Sandy becomes aware of her lust for a younger man. After introducing her new boyfriend, Anthony, to the gang, Pearl goes on to make out with him on the couch, with Sandy watching over nearby. Jealous of her new-found love, she begins hitting on Anthony. Later that day, Sandy sends Pearl to pick up her grandfather, leaving her all alone with Anthony. The two then begin making out on the couch, but Pearl returns to the house only a few moments later and discovers them. Angry at Sandy for ruining her chance at having a normal boyfriend, Pearl threatens Sandy to lay off of him, pulling out one of her own teeth in frustration. Sandy quickly agrees, but is still angry with SpongeBob for continually insulting her. She confronts him about this, and he admits that he was actually embarrassed about his won advancing age, as well as his lack of fitness, and was only insulting Sandy in order to distract her from the fact that she could be with a much better-looking man. He apologizes for his behavior, and Sandy forgives him. Cutaways #New boyfriend #James Earl Jones #Jesus vs. The Meek #Nervous driver #Mayor Johnny East laugh break I Trivia *Tom makes his first return to Bikini Bottom since he moved to Ukulele Bottom. Driving five hundred miles in a short time just to see that Pearl has a normal boyfriend. Deleted Scenes #Bonding #Predator vision #Nut farm Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 8 Category:Episodes Category:2013